Phoenix Battalion
"We will always rise back up...." :: General Rycar Lingo The Thin White Line With the construction of the Enclave to help strengthen the Order, The Republic High Command saw it as a great opportunity to to gain popularity in system which had been ravaged by the wars 300 years earlier. A battalion under Command of the experienced General Rycar Lingo. Seen as nothing more then a retirement job, a thanks for the service. Rycar looked forward to the less formal life the Battalion would see. Many of the Battalion were members of the armed forces the Republic deemed Not High Priority Meaning most of the soldiers were never top of the line, most scraping through their exams. Rycar was not too concerned, If there ever was a war, the Battalion wouldnt be likely to ever see combat, part of the reason the Republic tucked them away on Obroa-Skai. The ragtag forces of the Battalion arrived with much formality, lined in their ceremonial white armour they marched on parade infront of System dignitaries and Jedi from the Academy . It was not long until the Battalion made itself at home, mixing freely with in the Academy. The Jedi were the first to encourage the soldiers to mingle, able to take in classes during their spare time, and the Officers of the battalion returned the favour, inviting interested Jedi along for drills. It was not long after the arrival of the battalion that Rycar was able to call in some favours to help his retirement job, a ship specifically designed to provide entertainment and morale boost to the forces of the Republic was landed alongside the Enclave. Relationship with the Jedi Many of the soldiers had not seen combat, and even less had seen a Jedi in person. So many found their new situation a strange mix at first. The first few months the battalion had kept to itself, and when conducting business with the Jedi it was all formal with titles and salutes. The younger Jedi and troopers had more free time and were the first ones to start mixing, the Rusted Saber became a hotspot for many as they gathered to enjoy their time off. As time went by the higher authorities soon joined the mix, operating more and more outside the official channels With many of the soldiers never seeing combat, The Jedi would often bring a squad along on assignment, though combat was still rare. Many enjoyed getting out and seeing the galaxy and do a more effect duty of defending the Republic then their previous deployments had allowed. As both Jedi and Soldier mixed, so did their opinion. General Rycar had served under a few Jedi so had always been accustom to them in leadership roles, but often felt many of those put in positions of command had not been skilled enough for the job, something he believed was placed due to tradition then anything esle. Cevit agreed with his statements, the best person for the job should be in command, while Rycar had acknowledged certain forsight from jedi had been handy, too often had the roll cost too many lives when the wrong person was in charge. It was Rycar who first suggested those Jedi who were interested in warfare the way the Republic taught it could come along. The War The war caught many in the Republic military off guard, but it was a long time before the battalion saw action. Expecting the war to be over in months, many of the old heads in the Command soon found there resources missing. As the jedi of the Enclave were called in to action, the battalion joined them at their side. Through the war, both Soldier and Jedi served side by side. Many had become friends, and felt they were one in the same, taking up the symbol of the Academy on their armour. The battalion was known for its attitude of always getting back up, when an enemy had thought they had destroyed them, they would once again rise to their feet and continue the fight, like a Phoenix Master Velaran Lightseeker had quipped, and the name stuck, they were now Phoenix Battalion. The Phoenix, a group deemed expendable by the Republic showed their fighting spirit through out the galaxy, fighting along side their Jedi comrades of the Enclave, both Jedi and soldier had saved the lives of each countless times, and earned a level of respect amongst each other. The Phoenix had fought with distinction in many battles, of particular note was the defence of Roukes Station on Ploo. Many members of the Phoenix were lost in the war, but there were survivors. and like the Jedi they returned to Obroa-Skai after the Treaty. With the arrival of Sith to Obroa-Skai , the Battalion played a key role in the defence of the Enclave, halting the advance along side the Jedi while the rest were hastily evacuated. After the destruction of the Enclave, many of the troopers were called to Ord Mantell as the Republic had shown great interest in the once former bunch of rag tags. History OOC The battalion first operated under the name of FAST Force Academy Special Teams working as a unit to engage and take the fight to Imperial players in SWG. With the inclusion earlier of non Jedi in the guild, it was decided to offer the same sort of set up the Jedi had for the Non Jedi. A ranking and trial system for non Jedi were set up. While FAST operated for a short time under the leadership of Fysik Enwhysee, Vosraeba Lightstar and Vez Valestrom, the concept and idea was moved into the guild as a whole after the addition of the opt out system for pvp, which was a factor in creating FAST originally. With out the ability to exclude yourself, the guild had stayed out of guild wars, not wanting to force members into pvp if they did not wish, FAST was the outlet to curb that. When they added the ability the need for FAST which had died down, was no longer needed. The interest was slow in the Non Jedi aspect of the guild, partly down to the name did not exactly give the feel that Non jedi were welcome, though after an initial period interest picked up. The name Phoenix Battalion was suggested as discussions for the non Jedi classes in TOR arose, looking to once again offer the non jedi the same as the Jedi. A name was needed, and was decided Phoenix best fit the description of the guild, who was rising like a phoenix out of the ashes of the old guild/enclave like the story history spoke, along side the element of truth with the Academy rising out after the Change. Category:The Old Republic Category:Guild